onelastshowfandomcom-20200214-history
A Season To Begin, A Show To End
Twenty-eight contestants fly to what could be the last season of Total Drama. On the spotlight includes an already created relationship, and 2 teams get formed in a captain selection style. In order to impress the hosts, they have to create a tour of the entire mansion. At one hand, things go well under circumstances, when a continuous question asker gets removed on a useless note. Plot Chris introduces them to a show that "could" get called its last season, but his mayhem won't get the better of him. He also mentioning this season may become his best. He says 28 contestants are joining him into the mansion, including 14 veterans and 14 new contestants. By this point, Chris reintroduces himself and his co-host. The limousine pulls up and a quick introduction of the contestants start with Tristan and Abagail, who already bonds early into the season. Owen and Noah then get introduced up to good sympathy, following Hunter and his jokes. The Reporter is shown next, already asking Hunter multiple questions on how the show lays ahead of him. Next follows Mike and Zoey, who is already warming himself up from his former multiple personalities from strength. Olivia and Kaelyn are shown next that quickly follows Chet, who pushes both of the contestants to rule in first. Jo is shown next, telling her leadership rules, then follows Jyraine and Zoie who also shows a bond, noting they were friends before the show. Emma (TD) is shown, who wants to focus for the race and Noah, but quickly gets hit by Scott, who thinks his luck can center around the season. Andrew is next seen with Pokemon cards, following Lilli and Cameron who immediately gets ran over by Lightning. Josiah, Emma (BH) are the next 2 but get "mistaken" as the couple, that gets followed by Cody and Duncan. Baxter is then shown last who is ready for badminton. Chris welcomes all 28 contestants, presumably "last" to Total Drama. He then explains the rules the show and makes a notice about winning a challenge. The losers get a degrade to normal homes, but the winners stay in luxury suites. After everyone has a like on it, the pre-challenge is set to the 2 people that will select teams. The challenge is to find a key and bring it back to Chris. In the end, the first 2 who gets to return the keys were Tristan and Hunter. He then gives nicknames to everyone that returns their key. After everyone returns, he announces Tristan and Hunter to select teams instead of him because he wanted to be "nice" to the creation of the teams. Tristan asks if the confessional returns and becomes the first to be on it this season. In the confessional, he talks about his top picks, which would be Mike, Zoey, and Abagail. After returning, he announces a head start to select 2 people from either side then select by veterans to the new people. Tristan selects (in order) Abagail, Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Noah, Emma (TD), Owen, Chet, Zoie, Jyraine, Baxter, Reporter, and Andrew. Hunter selects Emma, Duncan, Gwen, Jauqes, Lightning, Jo, Cody, Scott, Kaelyn, Josiah, Lilli, Olivia, and Marshal. The teams required names, but they can only be done to the team leaders. Tristan's team is the Loud Silencers, and Hunter's team is the Bacon Hunters. Chris now announces a challenge that requires teamwork. The challenge requires the teams to work on a tour of the mansion just as people were buying it. They have to download it to ChrisTube in order to be reviewed by the hosts. They are required to bring cameras to record the tour. Computers were also requirements to download the video. The challenge starts and the teams start doing strategy. (Fill in recording process passage) The videos are uploaded to ChrisTube. Hunter's team shows the enterance, dining room/kitchen, study room, bedrooms, elimination room (which they dub as the exit) Cast Trivia General *This is the order between entrance by limousine: **Tristan, Abagail, Owen, Noah, Hunter, Reporter, Mike, Zoey, Olivia, Kaelyn, Chet, Jo, Jyraine, Zoie, Emma (TD), Scott, Andrew, Lilli, Cameron, Lightning, Josiah, Emma (BH), Gwen, Jauqes, Cody, Duncan, and Baxter. ***Coincidentally, Cameron and Lightning are shown as the next 2 people and were the finalists of Season 4. *The new intro foreshadows multiple events coming into the season: **Tristan has multiple personalities like Mike himself, as it also shows the dislike of Abagail (like the intro from Season 4) **Olivia using her phone to see Kamaya (which is also a key factor for her elimination) **Baxter plays badminton against Marshal (which is hinted on Right Now, Right Now, Right Now!) **Scarf annoying Zoie (normally the talk about Scarf City. This later becomes true.) **A potion nearby Tristan at the elimination room, which would be key to Tristan's evil personality. **Tristan and Abagail at the elimination room, with Zoie interrupting the moment, hinting their relationship. *In order are the nicknames Chris gives out based on arrival on the pre-challenge: **1. Tristan - Noise Sensitive, And Friendly To You **2. Hunter - Bacon Person **3. Abagail - Saved by a Noise Person **4. Zoie - Miss Wawa **5. Emma (BH) - Dumps on Noise **6. Cameron - Smart Equation **7. Andrew - Poke-Anime **8. Kaelyn - Laughing Stock **9. Mike - Former Personality Guy **10. Zoey - Powerhouse to You **11. Reporter - Question Asker-Seeker **12. Gwen - Lonely Goth **13. Emma (TD) - Dazing on Noah **14. Noah - Smart Section #2 **15. Owen - Fun Party Person **16. Jauqes - Silver Streak **17. Duncan - The Bad Boy **18. Scott - Sweet Enemy **19. Lightning - Football Trickster **20. Marshal - Wot? **21. Jyraine - The Normal Teen, But Not On Attitude **22. Chet - Fierce as Now **23. Baxter - Badminton Bum **24. Josiah - Confusion Apologizer **25. Cody - Tech and Love **26. Jo - Leader #2 **27. Lilli - Average Girl **28. Olivia - Trust the Question ***This is a homage to the Season 4's first episode, where he gives nicknames to contestants that reach the finish line. Continuity References Goofs Gallery File: Placeholder|Fill in See also